Far Away
by Katou Ryou
Summary: Jinyoung bilang, sudah waktunya ia untuk pulang. Produce 101 season 2 Winkdeep couple! Bae Jinyoung X Park Jihoon


**Far Away**

Created by **Theora127**

 _Jinyoung bilang, sudah waktunya ia untuk pulang._

* * *

Sepasang pemuda itu terlihat duduk dengan nyaman di bawah rimbunnya pohon yang melindungi mereka dari terpaan sinar matahari. Pemuda dengan proporsi tubuh lebih mungil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi di sampingnya. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam menikmati pemandangan hamparan berbagai jenis, warna, dan ukuran bunga di hadapan mereka.

"Kau tidak bosan terus duduk di sini, Jinyoung- _ah_?" yang lebih mungil bertanya, "Setiap kali aku kemari, pasti yang kita lakukan hanyalah duduk dan melihat bunga-bunga itu seperti sekarang ini."

"Hmm… kau bosan, _hyung_?"

Tanpa ragu ia mengangguk, "Bokongku panas jika kita terus duduk."

Yang dipanggil Jinyoung terkekeh. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan diiringi tatapan pemuda mungil itu. Sembari tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu.

"Ayo kita berjalan-jalan sebentar, Jihoon _hyung_."

* * *

Jihoon tak menyangka kalau 'jalan-jalan' yang dimaksud oleh Jinyoung adalah 'jalan-jalan' dalam makna sesungguhnya. Yakni mereka berdua yang berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menyusuri ladang bunga tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Sudah sejak tadi bibir Jihoon mengerucut pertanda bahwa ia tengah kesal.

"Katanya bosan. Ini aku sudah mengajakmu jalan-jalan kau malah merengut."

Jihoon mendelik, "Kupikir yang kau maksud dengan jalan-jalan itu adalah pergi ke tempat yang berbeda! Tahunya masih di sini-sini saja! Bosan, tahu!"

Jinyoung lagi-lagi terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Jihoon yang sungguh sangat tak sesuai dengan usianya -dibandingkan Jinyoung, Jihoon itu lebih tua walau hanya setahun. Ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menatap Jihoon yang malah menolak menatapnya.

" _Hyung_ , lihat aku."

Jihoon pura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau membawamu pergi ke tempat lain, tapi…" Jinyoung mengalihkan tatapannya ke sekeliling, "Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa kita dapati di sini selain ladang bunga yang entah seberapa luasnya dan sebuah pohon tempat kita biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"…"

"Setiap saat aku selalu berada di sini. Setiap saat aku selalu berjalan mengelilingi tempat ini. Tapi yahh… selain bunga-bunga ini dan pohon itu, tak ada lagi yang bisa kutemukan."

"…"

"Lagipula, _hyung_ …" salah satu tangan Jinyoung yang bebas kemudian meraih tangan Jihoon lainnya dan digenggamnya cukup erat, "Bagiku, asalkan aku bersamamu, tak ada yang namanya bosan. Hanya dengan keberadaanmu di sampingku, senyuman yang kau berikan untukku, suara yang kau keluarkan ketika bicara denganku, aku sudah sangat senang. Itu semua adalah hiburan untukku."

Wajah Jihoon memerah ketika mendengar kata-kata dramatis dari Jinyoung. Pemuda mungil itu pun mendengus dan akhirnya balas menatap Jinyoung tepat di matanya. Ahh… bolehkan Jinyoung mencium kedua pipi yang sungguh sangat menggemaskan dengan rona kemerahan itu?

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Maaf karena aku sudah bertindak kekanakan," tandas Jihoon kemudian, "Ayo kita lanjutkan jalan-jalannya."

Kini giliran Jihoon yang menarik Jinyoung untuk melanjutkan sesi jalan-jalan mereka. Kali ini Jinyoung pun tak menahan suara tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jihoon benar-benar menggemaskan!

* * *

Pada akhirnya setelah Jihoon mengeluh lelah dengan mata yang memelas, mereka pun kembali duduk-duduk santai di atas tanah, dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga yang begitu indah. Tangan Jinyoung dan Jihoon masih saling bertautan hingga membuat senyuman mengembang di wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku sangat suka ketika menggenggam tanganmu."

Jihoon menoleh, "Hm?"

"Tanganmu begitu cocok untuk kugenggam. Terasa mungil dan hangat. Sangat nyaman ketika menggenggamnya," Jinyoung menarik tangan mereka yang bertautan ke atas pahanya, "Ketika menggenggam tanganmu, aku merasa rasa takut yang selama ini selalu menghantuiku tiba-tiba saja menghilang."

"Kau bebas menggenggam tanganku kapan pun kau mau," sahut Jihoon, "Aku juga sangat suka ketika tangan kita bertautan seperti ini. Rasanya… kau berada begitu dekat denganku."

Kepala Jihoon tertunduk lesu setelah ia berucap demikian. Jinyoung dapat merasakan genggaman tangan Jihoon yang menguat padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan balas menggenggam tangan itu tak kalah erat.

"Jangan dilepaskan…"

Jinyoung memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk, "Tidak akan."

Selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang menghiasi moment di antara kedua pemuda itu. Jinyoung masih betah memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Jihoon perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit berwarna biru di atas sana.

"Woah…"

Walaupun pelan, tapi indera pendengaran Jinyoung masih cukup bagus untuk mendengar suara Jihoon yang cukup kecil itu. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan pemandangan di mana berbagai jenis kupu-kupu beterbangan di sekitar mereka pun menyambut penglihatannya.

"Cantik sekali…" gumam Jihoon, "Warna-warni dan begitu indah…"

Jihoon tersenyum melihatnya, tapi tidak dengan Jinyoung di sampingnya.

" _Hyung_."

"Hm?" Jihoon menyahut, "Sangat indah, 'kan?"

"Aku harus pulang."

Pernyataan itu mengambil perhatian Jihoon. Kepalanya ditolehkan pada Jinyoung yang masih menatap puluhan –atau mungkin ratusan- kupu-kupu tersebut, "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku harus pulang," Jinyoung mengulang perkataannya tanpa mau menatap Jihoon, "Mereka datang untuk menjemputku."

Jihoon terdiam.

"Aku harus pulang."

"Tidak bisakah kau di sini lebih lama lagi?"

Akhirnya Jinyoung menoleh untuk menatap Jihoon.

"Tidak bisakah kau terus bersamaku?"

"Kupikir kebersamaan kita selama ini sudah cukup," pemuda itu tersenyum kecil pada Jihoon, "Aku sudah terlalu lama bertahan di sini. Sudah terlalu lama aku menahan semua rasa sakit ini."

"Apakah sangat sakit?"

"Ya," Jinyoung mengulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk menghapus airmata di pipi Jihoon yang entah sejak kapan menetes, "Sangat sakit."

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Walaupun aku ada di sampingmu?"

"Kau adalah obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitku, _hyung_. Tapi mungkin kau bukanlah obat yang bisa membuat rasa sakit itu hilang walaupun aku berharap demikian."

Entah mereka berdua sadari atau tidak, tapi ratusan kupu-kupu itu sejak tadi beterbangan hanya di sekitar mereka saja. Mengelilingi keduanya, seolah memberi sebuah pertanda yang sesungguhnya sangat mereka pahami.

"Kau juga tidak bisa terus menerus datang kemari. Kau masih memiliki kehidupan yang harus kau jalani. Jangan datang lagi kemari."

"Untuk apa aku datang kemari lagi kalau satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku kemari sudah tidak ada lagi?" Jihoon perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jinyoung dengan setengah hati, "Kau harus pulang, 'kan?"

Jinyoung tersenyum. Dan mengangguk pelan.

"Pergilah."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jihoon mengangguk, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Janji?"

"Aku berjanji dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Keduanya sama-sama melempar senyuman yang begitu tulus. Jinyoung mengelus lembut rahang Jihoon sebelum menarik perlahan wajah pemuda itu mendekati wajahnya. Keduanya memejamkan mata mereka disertai tetesan airmata yang lagi-lagi jatuh membasahi pipi.

"Jangan menangis…

Tersenyumlah…

Aku mencintaimu…

Selamat tinggal…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dan ketika Jihoon membuka kedua matanya, sosok Jinyoung sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan para kupu-kupu yang kini lenyap seluruhnya._

 _Meninggalkan Jihoon dalam kesendirian yang begitu menyesakkan._

* * *

Ketukan pelan dari luar kamarnya tak membuat Jihoon berniat beranjak dari posisinya yang sedang bergelung nyaman di balik selimut. Ia hanya diam, sebisa mungkin tidak menghiraukan suara seseorang yang terdengar tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Jihoon… apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"…"

"Aku ada kabar buruk…"

Tubuhnya bergerak perlahan. Jihoon menurunkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Ia tetap diam dengan posisi memunggungi pintu kamarnya, membiarkan seseorang di luar sana melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia sudah menyerah."

Tangannya meremas kuat selimut miliknya.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu, dia pergi."

Airmata mulai jatuh dari matanya.

"Meninggalkan kita semua."

Bibir bawahnya digigit kuat-kuat demi menahan isak tangis yang hendak keluar.

"Pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik lagi."

Tapi sekuat apapun Jihoon menahannya, tangisnya tetaplah pecah.

"Dia sudah pulang ke rumah yang sesungguhnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bahkan sebelum Jihoon diberitahu oleh orang lain, Jinyoung sendiri lah yang sudah berpamitan padanya untuk pulang ke rumah yang sesungguhnya, meminta izin untuk pergi meninggalkannya._

" _Aku harus pulang."_

 _Karena Jinyoung bilang, sudah waktunya ia untuk pulang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat tinggal, dan aku juga mencintaimu…"

 **The End**

* * *

You know what? Produce 101 memporak porandakan hidupku juga list biasku. Thanks Mnet for your editing skill.

Disini ceritanya winkdeep ketemuan/ngobrol/pisahnya dimimpi. Di dunia nyatanya, entah baejin itu lagi sakit atau apa jadi di mimpi dia pamitan sama jihoon mau pulang ke... Ya begitulah..


End file.
